


You look like him

by cheesypoofs666



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Jake tries pizza for the first time, M/M, moral conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesypoofs666/pseuds/cheesypoofs666
Summary: My name is Dave Strider and I got rejected by none the other John Egbert but I meet Jake English and damn is he just my type. JakeDave.





	You look like him

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a real Msparp Chat.

My name is Dave Strider, I’m walking among the streets a couple blocks from my house and I can’t help but to overthink and analyze my recently experienced cold hard rejection by none the other John Egbert.

Not only did this asshole stay in the closet for years when I’ve known him at times better than himself but when he actually started to come to terms with his homosexuality he had no interest in me but totally recently ditched me to suck face with the insufferable douche Karkat. What the absolute fuck. All those messages back and forth, all those times I would longingly pine for my best friend.

His thin slender body, playful yet welcoming blue eyes, his soft black hair that I could easily get lost playing with for hours; unlucky for me he hated when I played with his hair. He was very tender headed due to how thick his hair was, it hurt if I pushed it around too much..

I am snapped out of my thoughts when I see a familiar man walk out of a shop almost hitting me with the door but I flash step to the side fast enough. I know him.

  
“Yo Jake.” I’m met with bright green eyes through thick black frames.

  
“Hello there–er… Who are you?” He squints his eyes a bit studying my face for recollection of who I may be.

  
“I’m Dave, Dirk’s bro? He’s never said anything about me? …dick.” I say jokingly.

  
“Dirk has a brother… oh right! The fella he says died killing the two clown presidents!” He says with a tinge of excitement in his voice being able to finally recognize me.

  
His face then drops. “Wait how are you alive then?”

  
I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance and let out a deep sigh. “Uhh, its uh, a long story.” I really don’t want to get into it right now.

  
“You could say I respawned I guess..” I say shortly.

  
Jake lets out an adorable knowing laugh. “Isn’t everything with people like us a long story?”

  
“Heh, yea but my story has been overtold man, shit gets pretty dry. But hey, you kinda look like someone I know.”

  
“Oh really?” Jake pesters curiously.

  
“Yea, his name is John.” There I go bringing him up.

  
“We used to talk all the time..” I just can’t fucking help myself can I?

  
“Oh did you two have a fall out? I’m ever so sorry to hear.” Jake says sweetly.

  
“Eh, well not exactly but I dunno, I liked him…alot.”

  
“Liked him as in you were romantically interested? Or just in an extremely close buddy way?” Jake raises a brow holding a pondering hand up to his chin.

  
“B-both” I’m embarrassed, I’m embarrassing myself.

  
“-ahem-” I clear my throat awkwardly.

  
Jake quirks a brow. “I understand you quite a bit.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Mmhmm.” Jake nods in a slightly bitter understanding way.

  
“Wanna tell me about it??” I lean against the window of the shop that I’m standing in front of and start to bite at the inside of my cheek. It would be nice to hear about someone else’s problems to maybe get a little relief of my own for a bit.

  
“If you would like to hear.” Jake shrugs.

  
“I’m interested.”

  
“Well you apparently know about Dirks and my… relations. From how you spoke earlier.” Jake gestures towards me.

  
“Well I know a bit, yea.” I admit.

  
”What happened?” I pry.

  
“Well we were quite the companions until… well until I discovered I had some feelings for him. So when I learned I might have a chance with him from a shared companion, I well… took the chance.” He blushes slightly. He’s pulling at my heartstrings.

  
“But then everything went sour.”

  
“Went sour?” I’m way too into this.

  
“Lets just say neither of us knew how to handle a relationship.”

  
I nod in understanding. “How long ago was that?”

  
“Not too long but not any short time frame. Maybe a month or two ago? I have yet to talk to him.” Jake rubs the back of his neck anxiously.

  
“Wow, do you still like him??” I get really nervous for the answer and start to bite my lip, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

  
Jake puts his arm down. “Well I’m not sure. I know I still enjoy his company as a companion. But everyone seems to want me to have some sort of romantic feelings for him and Jane and Roxy and sometimes I just… get fed up with all of it. So I’ve tried to stop thinking of it for now.”

  
“Mm, Yea I can understand that, man.”

  
“Space can be pretty good.”

  
“I hope so.” Jake kicks the ground a bit.

  
“Have you ever talked to John?” I ask suddenly.

  
“Not that I know of!” Jake says honestly.

  
“Right, well.” My thoughts start to spiral a bit.

  
“Sorry…?” Jake doesn’t know what to make of my thoughts right now but honestly neither do I.

  
“It’s cool talking to you Jake, you seem pretty cool and Dirk was right, you’re hella attractive.” I blurt out, god damn that was stupid.

  
I shake my head. “That came out kinda weird.”

  
I start to rub the back of my neck nervously looking up at him hopefully.

  
“Yes that did.” Jake smiled and chuckled anyway.

  
“Relax… Dave right?” Jake puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder, his touch makes me melt as I look up into his piercing green eyes now closer to me than ever, I get lost in them and start to notice freckles speckled around his nose and cheeks. Fuck, he’s so handsome.

  
“Y-yea.” I choke out a response.

  
“You don’t need to be nervous. It’s not as if I’m going to bite your head off if you say something queer or incorrect.” Jake takes his hand from my shoulder and punches my arm and to be honest it kinda stung.

  
“Heh, thanks dude.” I take a deep breath and relax. Fuck he’s such a sweetheart. If this was John he would of just made me feel stupid and even more shitty about myself without a second thought about it.

  
“Don’t thank me please! It is of nothing!” Jake smiles goofily and starts to brush a hand through his own hair. I start to notice how dark it is, it’s so similar to John’s hair that if I saw just his head of hair in a crowd I would swear up and down it was him, but to be fair I’m taller than John and Jake seems to be about my same height.

  
“You’re just so chill, man, I dig it.” I say honestly.

  
Jake scoffs and puts his hands on his hips heroically. “Chill? Oh no. I’m rather adventurous actually.” He then slumps his shoulders and sighs. “I’m just having quite the long day.” Wow, what an absolute dork.

  
“Oh? Did some other shit go down or-?”

  
“Mmmm you could say but let’s not get into that.” Jake waves it off. A little bell sounds off as someone exits the storefront we’re loitering in front of and I start to realize how long we’ve been standing there.

  
“Right, well…If you want, I was on my way back to the apartment, you can come chill and get away from it all??” I say hopefully.

  
“That sounds fantastic thank you mister strider.” Jake smiles graciously. Mister Strider huh? That’s kind of hot..

  
I can’t stop smiling like a dork, happy he’s coming to my place; luckily I live on my own so I know for sure there isn’t gonna be anything weird laying around such as smuppets other random sex toys that might scare him off. I motion towards the direction of my apartment. “Right this way English.”

  
“Of course!” Jake follows as soon as I begin walking.

  
Looking ahead of myself I decide to strike up conversation as I walk. “I can order a pizza later if you want.”

  
“Sure. I’ve never had it before though. The downsides of living on an island”

  
I instantly look over at him like he had two heads. “Dude, no way.” I don’t believe it, I can’t.

  
“You’ve never indulged in the greasy italian delight of a piece of pizza??” I say incredulously.

  
“Nope.” Jake shrugs his arms; obviously amused and starts to giggle.

  
I start to laugh in disbelief. “That’s insane, what did you eat on the island?”

  
“Fruits and vegetables alongside with some of the fauna on the island.” He shrugs again bashfully.

  
I nod in amazement. “Wow.”

  
“Heh…”

  
I look at him while he walks next to me and start to notice his shirt riding up a little towards the bottom of his shorts, I start to notice hints of muscle toned abs and end up stumbling stupidly over my feet and curse under my breath. “fuck -goddamnitwhyme-”

  
Jake raised a brow, helping me up. “Having trouble there compadre?”

  
I laugh nervously hoping he didn’t notice the blatant staring. “Apparently, so..” I start walking again looking away with a light blush on my cheeks obviously embarrassed.

  
Jake muttered to himself softly. Something about all the striders seeming to be nervous around him for some reason. Jake continued to follow me until we reached the apartment.

  
I open the door holding it open for Jake blushing ever so slightly.

  
“Tank you good sir!” Jake strides in, a pep in his step.

  
“Hah, no problem.” I close the door and follow Jake up the stairs to my apartment, now openly enjoying the view of Jake’s ass. Oh my god he has such a sweet ass, it’s better than John- I stop myself in my thoughts I really need to stop comparing the two, it’s not healthy.

  
I get to the landing at the top of the stairs and stand close to Jake fishing the keys from my pocket and opening the door to my apartment. “Welcome to casa de strider.”

  
I close the door behind Jake who is checking out his surroundings in awe. I throw my keys to the rightful spot onto the coffee table. “Yeah, since Bros absence I’ve cleaned up all the smuppets and shit from all around.” I shiver at the thought..fucking smuppets.

“Oh thank lord…” Jake shudders unnoticeably.

  
“You hate them too??” I would think he would be into them considering Dirk’s hobbies..

  
“I don’t hate them but they are rather eerie.” Jake admits.

  
“Yea.” I plop down onto the couch and search around for the remote. “Make yourself at home, dude.”

  
Jake sits down at the other end of the couch politely.

  
“So whatcha wanna do, man? we can watch a movie or something?”

  
“I’m fine with really anything.”

  
“Oh alright.” I turn on the tv and hold the remote out to Jake. “You decide, dude.”

  
“Oh no! Please, this is your home you choose please!” He doesn’t want to impose.

  
“Aw come on you’re the guest dude, really just pick something.” I insist, placing the remote on his lap.

  
“I don’t think you’ll enjoy the stuff I watch.” The corner of his lips curl down bashfully.

  
“Why’s that?? Is it the history channel or something? Pshh, Abe Lincoln, the holocaust, I’m down, just throw something on.” I joke reassuringly, hopefully it’s not the holocaust though nobody wants to watch that shit.

  
“Alright….” He quickly flips to a channel showing Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull.

“Dude, who doesn’t like Indiana Jones?” I laugh lightly kinda relieved.

  
“Most people despise the newest one. I find it to be rather interesting.” Jake says brightly.

  
“I don’t think I’ve seen it yet.”

  
“Well then watch and enjoy!”

  
“Aight one second, let me order the pizza.” I go online, my phone instantly bringing up my favorite pizza joint ordering an extra large cheese pizza. I want to start off with the basics being Jake’s first time and all.

  
“Alright. Thank you” Jake starts to relax a bit, slouching and taking a load off after a long ass day.

  
“What do you like to drink?”

  
“Um… anything really.” Oh. right. island.

  
“Cola, cool?”

  
“Sure!”

  
“Awesome” I put my phone down and start to zone out actually watching the movie.

  
The doorbell rings and I get up smoothly walking around the right side of the couch to the door as to not disturb Jake who is obviously very into this movie. I open the door.

  
“Yooo Steve, Sup man?” I say to my regular pizza dude, I see him more often than some of my actual friends.

  
“Dave my man, here’s your shit bro.” Steve looks over my shoulder seeing the black head of hair from Jake on the couch. “Oh whose that, is that the John kid you were talking about I thought he-” I cut him off dead in his tracks.

  
“Nah, dude this is Jake” I say mildly irritated.

  
Jake glances over curiously at the pizza delivery guy and I at the mention of his name.

  
“Oh, my bad...Aight well 22.30, then, man got deliveries stacked up.” He says a little awkwardly.

  
“Yep.” I hand Steve the money and grab the box with one hand and the two liter with the other.

  
“Have a good one, man”

  
“You too, dude, see ya next time.”

  
“Ha, you mean tomorrow??”

  
“Haah, you know it.” I close the door with my foot and walk back over to Jake placing the cola and the two liter on the coffee table.

  
“You order out a lot?” Jake chuckled at the relationship between the two.

  
“Heh, yea, not much of a cook.” I sat back down grabbing some plastic cups from a stack and placed them on the table as well.

  
“But you ready to taste Jesus wrung out into a bucket and poured all over a circle cut into eight triangles?”

  
“Heh. Me neither. But yes I am” Jake smirked.

  
I open the box jokingly making a little ahhhhh noise like an angel while doing so.

  
Jake chuckled at your silliness and picked up a slice looking at me and then back to the pizza slowly taking a bite.

  
I stare at him waiting for his response.

  
“Sooo?”

  
“… I like it.” Jake admits

  
I throw my arms in the air in a very over the top motion.

  
“He likes it!”

  
Jake laughs and rolls his eyes continuing to eat his pizza. I stare back at the movie finishing the slice I have in my hand and downing the cold crisp soda; I find myself leaning back into the couch, I start to daze off and fall asleep underneath my shades. I don’t know when but apparently Jake took my shades off setting them onto the coffee table and grabbed the blanket from the top of couch putting it over me, yet I’m awoken by the movement of Jake plopping back down onto the couch.”

  
“Ohh, dude..Sorry, man.” I rub my eyes noticing the lack of shades over them.

  
“Not a worry! Please go back to sleep.”

  
“Nahh.” I yawn and stretch a bit noticing the credits roll on the tv.

  
“It’s been forever since I’ve had someone over it would suck to fall asleep on you.”

  
“If you insist. I do not mind at all, however.”

  
“Mind if we just talk, I’ll fall asleep if I’m just sitting around.” I sit up and the blanket falls to my lap.

  
“Sure. What would you like to talk about?” I happen to glance down and notice that Jake is a little closer than he was before.

  
“Heh, I dunno, anything really, we can just ask some questions back and forth I guess” I suggest meekly.

  
“Alright. Why don’t you go first?”

  
“Who broke up with who…if you don’t want to answer I can ask something else.” May as well just go for it.

  
“Uh, Dirk broke up with me. It was rather messy.”

  
I nodded at Jake with a little bit of a jealous tinge in my eyes, fuck my emotions read so well through my eyes, although I find it a little weird to put my glasses back on so suddenly I pick them up and put them back on anyway.

  
“Your turn.”

  
“Uh well… how long have you liked this John fellow?” Jake asks curiously.

  
I look down with a little shame at my answer. “Since I was thirteen.”

  
“Wow. Mighty long time.” Jake says genuinely surprised.

  
“Heh, I guess, but I’ve gotten over him..its over, it’s not a thing..” I change the question quickly.

  
.”So are you gay or bi or what are you exactly?”

  
“I’m… I don’t know. Do I have to label it? I like guys and I like girls and whatever comes in between I guess. I don’t know.”

  
“Oh.” I’m not really sure what to say to that.

  
“It’s not something I really thought about.”

  
“Yea, I don’t really know what I am anymore.”

  
“Do we really need a label though?”

  
I shake my head. “Labels are dumb as fuck and they complicate everything.”

  
“Indeed they do. So do you classify yourself as any of those? Or do you prefer to stay label-less like myself.”

  
“I guess I’m label-less, I wouldn’t know what to label as anyway, I just don’t know.”

  
Jake chuckles. “Oh yay! Teenage confusion for the win!”

  
I laugh lightly. “I guess, man.”

  
“Alright I guess you can ask me another question.” He shrugged.

  
“Right, have you dated anyone since Dirk?”

  
“No. Jane offered but I… I didn’t want to chance ruining our friendship.”

“Do you like her?”

  
“Not in that way… I think. To be frank I’ve never been too good at sorting out my emotions on my own.”

  
“Oh, I see.” Noted.

  
“Yeah…” His voice trails off. I lean over and quickly touch Jake’s hair and then look away stupidly like I didn’t do anything. I just needed to know, okay?

  
“Why did you just touch my hair?” Jake chuckles kindheartedly.

  
“I wanted to see what it felt like.” I smile at Jake innocently.

  
Jake gives me a quizzical look, unsure what to say or feel. “Well alright then…?”

  
I rub the back of my neck nervously. “Sorry if I invaded your space.”

  
“Hey it’s not a problem. Its just happened out of nowhere.” Jake waved it off as nothing.

  
“Oh, ok…Can I touch your hair, then?”

  
“Uh sure….?” Jake chuckled, smiling.

  
“Cool.” I scoot over until our thighs are touching and reach up to card my hands through his hair.

  
“Wow it’s so soft, I expected it to feel alot thicker.”

  
“Thank you. I don’t know how but it is.” Jake smirks.

  
I play with a piece of it twirling it with my thumb in awe feeling like I’m in a trance.

  
“Is my hair really that fascinating? Or does it remind you of Johns…?” The mention of John was like a dagger to my chest and I put my hand down stopping dead in my tracks.

  
“What?” I can’t believe he actually asked me that.

  
“You said I remind you of this John fellar. I was just wondering if the reason you enjoyed my hair so much was because of our physical resemblance.”

  
I frown and look down in thought for a bit. “It is eerie how similar you guys are…”

  
I look into Jake’s eyes. “Can I be honest with you?”

  
“You can always be honest with me!”

  
“Ok, well, I uh, shit- I’m starting to get a bit of a crush on you, dude.” I blush and start fiddling with the blanket.

  
“…Is it because of my similarities to this john? Am I some sort of replacement?”

  
“No, I just uh, fuck, you are just my type ya know?? The more I learn about you the more I can relate, John used to flip shit when I would touch his hair, there’s no replacement for John, he was my best bro but now we never even talk.”

  
“I’m pretty sure he’s been avoiding me too..I guess he just needs space, I dunno but it’s been a year..” I trail off as my anxiety is high and my thoughts are spiraling.

Jake quirks a brow but eases up a bit. “I’m sorry about John.”

  
“Yea me too, uagh…Sorry to dump this on you, dude.” I do kinda feel bad since it’s the first time I’ve ever hung out with Jake and the conversation got so heavy so fast.

  
“I’ll chill with all this, swear.”

  
“It’s fine. No offense to Dirk but he did worse than you did when it came to confessions.”

  
“What did he do?” I perk up and put my focus on Jake, happy to be out of the spotlight for a moment.

  
“Well… he decapitated himself and said the only way to save him was to kiss his deceased cranium.” Jake shudders slightly obviously traumatized.

  
“…oh my god.” And here I was freaking about my own shit no wonder Dirk never talked to me about it.

  
Jake just nods not having much to say after that confession.

  
“That’s…fucking insane.” I blurt out.

  
“Yeah…. not that I didn’t like him or anything just… yeah.”

  
“I get it.”

  
“You do?” Jake’s eyes go wide.

  
“I guess not entirely because I wasn’t put in that situation but it does seem like a pretty shit way to start off a relationship…” I admit.

  
“Oh… Yeah… it was.”

  
I sigh. “I haven’t talked to Dirk in a while either.”

  
“Has he been missing?” Jake asks concerned.

  
“We don’t talk much either. I usually get the auto responder..”

  
“I’m sorry to hear.” Jake kindly ruffles my hair.

  
I smile at the contact. “Eh, we’ve never been that close.”

  
“I’m sorry to hear.” Jake repeats.

  
“Yea, aha, I don’t think I even remember whose turn it was.” I laugh.

  
“I don’t either.” Jake chuckles. I hear the sound of the central air coming on and a chill starts to creep through the room.

  
“Haha” I smile. “Want some blanket?” I offer pulling up the edge of it.

  
“Sure. Why not?” Jake huddles under the blanket with me.

  
I pull the blanket over ourselves a bit more and look at the screen which is back onto the on demand guide. “I think the movie ended.”

  
“It seems so. Is there anything else you want to watch or do?”

  
Makeout. “Aw nope, I’m fresh out of ideas there dude, what about you, got any cool adventures to tell me about?”

  
“Hm…. well there was this one time…” Fuck it I’m going for it.

  
I shift slightly and cup Jake’s chin leaning in and cutting off Jakes rant with my lips pressed against his.

  
“Where I–” Jakes eyes dart open, his face bright red, but he doesn’t pull away.

  
I pull back putting my hand down and stare at Jake guiltily. “S-sorry I-I- just uh.”

  
Just as I start to panic Jake leans in and kisses me back feverishly. My eyes close and I snake my arms around Jake’s waist feeling tight muscles around his stomach. Jake starts to remember who this is. He politely backs up, breaking the kiss. “I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t…” I remove my grip from around him and start to immediately self blame.

  
“What? Did I do something?” I stare into Jake’s eyes sadly.

  
“No! It’s not you… it’s…” Jake sighs.

  
“I’m only a month out of dating Dirk and I start making out with his brother? I… don’t feel that’s very gentlemanly…” Jake looks away from me and it stings my heart.

  
“So it is cus’ of Dirk?” I keep looking at Jake until I decide to pull him into a hug wrapping my arms around him reassuringly.

  
“I just… I don’t know anymore…” Jake blinks away a few tears.

  
“Let it out man.” I start to rub small circles on his back.

  
“Do you still like him or is it because I’m his brothe- actually don’t answer that, alright?” I sigh.

  
“I don’t even know anymore! I don’t know if I ever knew!” Jake grips into my shirt.

  
I hold him tightly. “It’s alright, Jake…you don’t have to, no one’s asking you to, ok?”

  
“Ugh I just…” he presses his face into my shoulder. “I don’t know…”

  
I run a hand through Jake’s hair. “You don’t have to.”

  
Jake sighs just holding me silently.

  
I bite my lip and continue to card my hands through his hair enjoying his warmth against my body.

  
“I’m sorry I’m putting you in such a messy position.” Jake chokes out.

  
“No dude, it’s really ok, you obviously need to let this out.”

  
“But I just… I always put everyone in this position.”

  
“Do you want to talk about it?” I relax a bit loosening up my arms.

  
“I don’t know if I should…”

  
“Well do you want to, is the question.”

  
“I mean I do but…” Jake trails off once again.

  
“Just say it, you’ll feel better c'mon, I won’t judge you.”

  
“I just… I want to be over him so badly..”

  
“And I think you are great and I might be interested in you as well but I don’t want to cause more melodrama.”

  
“O-ok.” My voice waivers.

  
“Dammit I said something dumb again… Dammit.”

  
“I always do this!”

  
“N-no its -ahem- alright.” I say quickly.

  
“If it’s not I’ll just leave okay? That always makes things better…” Jake breaks from the hug slowly.

  
I let go of him and kiss him on the cheek. “Don’t go."

Jake sighs calming down. “I just… Ugh alright.”

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

I run my hand through Jakes hair. “You came here to get away from it all, right?? So let’s just pretend it doesn’t exist for a while.”

  
“Alright.” Jake nods, his face placid though.

  
I kiss Jake’s nose and smile. “Loosen up alright?”

  
He flushes. “I’ll try.” Jake smiles at me softly.

  
“Thanks.” I smiled and leaned back on the couch.

  
“So is there anything you wish to do? Play a game of sorts?” Jake asked.

  
I blink. “You have something in mind?”

  
“Not particularly. There are lots we could do—I mean play.”

  
“Such as?” I ask.

  
“I was giving you the option to choose. I cannot come up with every activity.” Jake chuckles.

  
“Fiiiine.” I laugh a bit. “Truth or dare?”

  
“Sure. I guess you can ask me first.” Jake brightens up.

  
“Dare. I do like adventure.” Jake chuckles.

  
“Hmm, I dare you to lick your elbow.” I laugh at the thought of it.

  
“What oh my god that is almost impossible for those not double-jointed!”

  
“Well, at least try mister adventure guy, heh”

  
Jake does try and epically fails while doing so. I laugh in amusement.

  
“Awesome.”

  
“You are quite the dorky fellow! Anyway truth or dare?”

  
“I am thee stridork, lord of dorks…truth, I guess.”

  
“… I feel horrid for asking but if it’s not because of my supposed resemblance to John what is it that you enjoy about me?”

  
“Your accent, your voice, you let me close to you, you’re understanding, you’re hella attractive, you, I just want to know more about you, I dunno, you’re just great I mean, yeah.” I start blushing.

  
“Oh… Wow…” Jake starts blushing bright red.

  
“Heh, y-yea.”

  
“That’s rather nice to hear…”

  
“Heh, uh well it’s how I feel…truth or dare?”

  
“Um… Dare? Yes. Dare.” Jake says finally.

  
“I dare you to give me a hickey.” I say jokingly trying to think of real dare for him to do.

  
Jake flushes, eyeing me but then wrapping his arms around my waist, placing his lips upon my neck and begins sucking. My eyes go wide. Fuck.

  
“Sh-shit I- didn’t think you’d actually do it.” I hold back a small whimper, biting my lip and blushing as a small pink mark was now visible on my skin as he pulled away.

  
“Well I do not back down from a dare…”

  
I shift around still flushed. “I-I see.”

  
“Uh… Anyway… Truth or dare?”

  
“Dare.” I say quickly.

  
“Um… I dare you to keep your shades off for the rest of the day.”

  
-shitfuckshit- “Done, no problem.” I slide them off cooly placing them on the table in front of me. Jake chuckled smiling. I blink a couple times adjusting to the light. Jake looks into my eyes and it makes me just the slightest bit nervous not having the safety blanket of my shades.

  
“Truth or dare?”

  
“Must you ask?” he smirked, chuckling. “Dare.”

  
“Haha, thought so…I dare you to feed me some pizza.”

  
“Feed you some pizza? Just by hand? Alright.” Jake waves it off as an easy dare.

  
“Mhm.” Jake grabs a piece of pizza and holds it for me to take a bite.

  
I instead grab Jake’s wrist and lean forward pushing my lips against Jakes. He flushes bright red, then closes his eyes, dropping the pizza back on the box and kissing back.

I lick the bottom of Jake’s lips looking to pry in, Jake takes note as he parts his lips, meeting my tongue with his own, brushing against mine, beginning to choreograph a dance between two mouths.

  
I kiss back needily trailing my hand up and down Jakes side. He shivers to my touch his hands curling into the collar of my shirt.

  
I pull away from the kiss trailing small kisses down Jake’s jawline, I then lick the shell of Jake’s ear, nipping lightly down the lobe. Jake gasped lightly, pulling me closer via the collar.  
I smirk and move down to Jake’s neck, sucking lightly on the skin and grazing my teeth over the spot, rubbing my tongue in circles. Payback.

  
Jake holds back a moan, then glides his hands down below the hem of my shirt, then slowly moving up my chest, running each thumb over one of my nipples.

  
Jake continues to rub his thumbs over me, but looks into my eyes with a slight uncertainty. “A-are we going to do this…?”

  
I bite my lip and stare back at Jake. “We don’t have to, you know, I’m fine with just this, whatever that is.”

  
Jake presses his lips onto mine once more, nipping softly at my lips, his hands still running across my chest.

  
I kiss back just as gentle rubbing Jakes sides lightly. I want him to be comfortable so I decide to take it a little slower than I normally would letting Jake lead.

  
I pull back for a second and look into Jake’s eyes smiling. Jake tugs on the edge of my shirt and smiles back at me. He slowly pulls my shirt off, biting down onto my collarbone as I let out a low whine. I pull Jake’s shirt up a bit grazing his hard toned ab muscles. Jake flushes dragging his teeth up and down my neck, lifting his arms up and stopping what he was doing momentarily to help me pull off his shirt.

  
I move down and started to swirl my tongue around one of Jake’s nipples rubbing the other with my thumb. His body arched under you, releasing a loud, needy moan from his throat.  
I smirk and licked and bit down Jake’s chest to his stomach and start tugging on the hem of his pants, unbuttoning them to reveal his boxers underneath.

  
“Nngh…” Jake moaned again tugging his pants down, maybe a bit eagerly? All those sounds going straight to my own growing bulge.

  
I rubbed Jake’s crotch through his boxers, tangling my other hand in Jake’s hair.

  
Jake couldn’t stop the moaning now; he moved his hands to the back pockets of my jeans and began to massage my ass roughly causing me to grind my hips against him as I pulled him on top of me. I began to rub teasingly slow dragging the palm of my hand across the fabric and dip down under the fabric grabbing his length in my hand. Jake’s breathing hitched, his eyes lingering on my face. Fuck, Jake English is gonna be a death of me, I swear.

  
. . .

  
FIN


End file.
